


we got this

by theonlytwin



Series: one heart between us [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Back in DDT, Boys In Love, Early Days, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin
Summary: “Stay with me,” he told Kenny, over the phone. “Stay the night. A few nights.”“If that’s not an imposition,” Kenny said, politely, maybe a little panicked.“No, no! Unless it’s - inconvenient, to you,” Kota had backpedalled.





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve been doing this thing - this working relationship which is also a romantic relationship which is also sometimes a long-distance relationship - for a few months before Kota gets organised enough to get Kenny into one of his apartments. Before this they’ve been using hotel rooms and changing room showers and while that’s been fun, Kota wants more time, privacy, a bed that they can share and not fall out of. 

He has two apartments - one in a weird, semi-industrial part of Chiba, one in Kagoshima that’s close but not too close to his parents.

Kenny’s coming to Shinjuku - convenient for Chiba.

“Stay with me,” he told Kenny, over the phone. “Stay the night. A few nights.”

“If that’s not an imposition,” Kenny said, politely, maybe a little panicked. 

“No, no! Unless it’s - inconvenient, to you,” Kota had backpedalled. “Only I - would like you to. If you would.” He had slapped himself on the forehead, winced at his own awkward voice.

“I would like to,” Kenny said quickly, and that was that.

So Kenny comes over, and Kota cooks, and they make out on the couch while Dragon Ball is on the TV. 

“Hey,” Kenny says, shuffling his hands up under Kota’s shirt. “Hey, can I go down on you?”

Kota loves that idea, but also had plans for this.

“Or,” he reaches out, grabbing at the table until he finds the remote, hitting the off button on Goku powering up. “Or, maybe, I could fuck you?” Kenny tenses up, and Kota wants to slap himself again. “Or you could fuck me. Or we could do neither. I can turn the TV back on.”

“I’ve - never. Done that.” Kenny’s face is screwed up, embarrassed. 

“Oh,” Kota says. They breathe together, still pressed close on the couch. “Can I ask why?”

Kenny shrugs, eyes averted, glancing back at the TV. “I haven’t - I’ve been with men but I haven’t - I’ve never done this?” He gestures at the apartment, and Kota looks around, puzzled. “I’ve never dated a man, really, so you’re the first one who’s - who I’ve...” he trails off, one hand clutching at Kota’s side, almost unconsciously.

“Really?” Kota asks, without thinking. Kenny makes the embarrassed face. “I mean - I am surprised because you’re very, very handsome.” Kenny is shocked into a laugh. “So handsome. These lips,” he touches Kenny’s mouth, and he turns a little away, shy. “Your eyes. Your shoulders, and your ass, I don’t mean to be crass, but you’re very good to look at, and I like having sex with you, and I would like to have all the kinds of sex it is possible to have with you. If you would like.”

Kenny is laughing harder, arms now locked around Kota’s waist as he pushes them horizontal, the top of Kota’s head bumping the arm of the couch. 

“ _Shut up, fuck, please shut up,_ ” he says, in English - Kota has learnt some important words from Kenny that he didn’t learn in school. He’s burying his face in Kota’s neck, saying something else in English which Kota doesn’t recognise, then, “I love you.”

He tenses up again, and Kota does too, for a second.

“You could - turn the TV back on, if you want,” Kenny says, looking, cautiously, up.

“Say that again,” Kota asks, and strokes Kenny’s hair. “Tell me what you said again.”

Kenny takes a breath, closes his eyes. “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“I am in love with you,” Kota says, feeling it, not for the first time, but the most thoroughly he has felt it, with Kenny heavy and shaky on top of him.

Kenny’s eyes are still closed when he grins. 

“You are so cute,” Kota tells him, and kisses him.

“I’m not cute,” Kenny says, blinking and drawing back. 

“Cute,” Kota affirms, “you closed your eyes for your love confession. So cute.”

“I love you,” Kenny says, with his eyes wide open, a parody of attentive focus.

Kota laughs, pulls him in to kiss him again, “Even cuter. I love you.”

He huffs and presses a leg between Kota’s. “You’re the cute one.”

“Mmmm. No.” Kota shakes his head, and Kenny bears down further, with a hand on Kota’s shoulder. Kota twists under him, writhing a little. “Cute and handsome and clever and kind,” he recites, panting.

“No, that’s you,” Kenny says, bucking his hips, a hand between the couch and the small of Kota’s back, pulling him closer. “You’re so beautiful, so smart and good,” he whispers.

“It’s you,” Kota tells him. “I know you.”

Kenny sighs, and presses his open mouth to the underside of Kota’s jaw.

Kota stops talking to focus on feeling every instance of contact between them - he wants their clothes to dissolve? But he settles for dragging Kenny’s shirt up so it’s bunched around his ribs, so Kota can get access to his smooth, sweet skin.

He’s never wanted someone like this - to want so much of someone, and so little at once. He wants everything of Kenny, and anything of Kenny. 

“You should,” he follows Kenny’s waistband around to his fly, opens the button, tries to reach in but is caught by the teeth of his zip, “You should take your shirt off. I want to - come on you, can I?”

Kenny nods, sits up some, takes his shirt off. Kota tried to do the same, still pinned under Kenny, and they overbalance, inevitably. 

Kenny topples off the couch, one arm still tangled in his shirt, and drags Kota’s legs down, so they both slide to the ground, disturbing the table, setting an empty glass rolling. Kenny laughs - not shocked this time, but delighted. 

“I have a bed - the plan was we’d go to bed, and no one would fall out!” Kota says.

“It’s not so bad,” Kenny says, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“I wanted to,” Kota frames his waist, kisses his ear, “to do this right.”

“Everything you do is right,” Kenny tells him. 

“That’s very not true.” 

“It is for me - for us.”

Kota shakes his head, and presses himself up - but Kenny has a grip on his waistband, pulls him back down, knuckles against the skin of his belly like fire.

Kota lets himself fall, finishes opening Kenny’s fly, finds Kenny’s dick hard and pretty. 

He curves over, puts his mouth on Kenny’s hip ridge and moves along, licks around the head, down and up his length. Kenny curses, clutches at air.

Kota sits up, pushing the table further back, shoves and kicks off his jeans. Kenny does too. Now they’re naked in the living room, and this was not the plan, but plans change.

Kenny watches as Kota straddles his thighs, spits in his hand, lines up their dicks in his fist. 

“Yeah,” he says, huge hands on Kota’s ass, kneading a little. They’re hot together, just wet enough, Kenny’s stomach flexes and his mouth goes slack.

They seem to resonate at exactly the same frequency for a long, ecstatic moment - Kota hears his own voice making strange noises, everything beyond his control - and when he finds himself again, Kenny’s striped with both their come. 

Kota kisses his open mouth, feels the slick mess between them. He reaches back, pulls Kenny’s hands above his head, holds him down, gently, as he settles his weight against him.

Kenny hums, contentedly. They rest there, warm enough and very relaxed.

When he finds himself almost asleep, Kota stirs, says, “I still have a bed.” 

“Uh-huh,” Kenny replies, calm.

“We should clean up,” Kota says, lifting himself slightly, feeling the resistance.

“Oh shit,” Kenny’s eyes fly open, “we might have got some on the floor.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Is your landlord that relaxed about sex stains?”

“Funny,” Kota says, sitting up, and off Kenny’s puzzled look says, “because I’m the landlord.”

Kenny frowns. “What?”

“This is - my apartment? I own it.”

Kenny looks around again. “Did you inherit?”

“Yes?” Kota tips his head. “Kenny. My family is - very rich. I have money. Did you not - know?”

“No? You didn’t say.”

Kota looks at his thirteen thousand yen shirt, which is nestled under Kenny’s shoulder. Normally, someone either knows, or someone tells them, and it colours all their interactions. “I should have told you. It’s funny, it feels like - like you already know so much about me, when you don’t, it’s a surprise.”

Kenny thinks about this for long enough that Kota wonders if hes insulted him, somehow.

“When I was watching your videos,” Kenny says, after a moment, “this will sound weird, but, I felt like I knew you. Just from your matches. I thought I understood you, and I felt like - you understood me.”

“And you challenged me,” Kota remembers.

“Yeah, and when we met - I thought that even more. That we knew each other. That you were - for me. Not even, like this. But that we had to do things together, because we were so much - alike - in our perspective, or approach, or something. Does that make sense?”

Kota stares down at him. “I knew you were - a part of me after we first fought. I knew that you were the most important person to me.”

Kenny nods, reaches up, fits his hands to Kota’s hips. “Yeah. Exactly.” He smiles. “So, you’re rich. So - we can make plenty of sex stains.”

Kota laughs.

***

They get into the bathroom, and then into bed.

Kenny sleeps strangely, Kota knows - a series of small, involuntary noises - like enjoying a meal or grinding his teeth - that Kota had taken for nightmares turned out to be Kenny’s equivalent of snoring. He’s used to it now, finds it as dear as every other strange thing about him. He’s prepared for that.

He’s less prepared for Kenny to rest his head on his hands, gaze at him and say, “I think I’d like you to fuck me.”

“Oh?” Kota says, because his dick is trying to get hard again and that’s very confusing.

“I just - I won’t know what I’m doing. You’ll have to teach me.”

Kota swallows. “It would be my honour.”

Kenny grins, leans in to kiss him, says, “Cute.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny’s eyes dilate - it’s so noticeable, when he’s this close, with his eyes so blue.

In the morning, Kota wakes up to Kenny swearing in the kitchen.

He arrives at the scene of some kind of coffee disaster naked and panicked.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry - I don’t know what I did!” Kenny’s wearing a shirt and shorts, is covered in wet coffee grounds. 

“Are you OK?”

“I’m fine, but I fucked up your coffee thing.”

Kota looks at his aeropress. “The plunger is upside down.” He steps around the gritty puddle, closer to the bench. “And you didn’t put a filter in.”

“I’m a fucking idiot,” Kenny groans, scrubbing at his face, leaving a trail of coffee.

“No, it’s a stupid coffee maker my mother bought me,” Kota puts an arm about Kenny’s waist, pulls him in, away from the mess.

Kenny nestles his head on Kota’s shoulder, hiding. “I was trying to bring you coffee in bed.”

“That’s cute,” Kota says, and Kenny punches him in the ribs, gently.

“I’ll clean up,” Kenny tells him. 

“I will - you go shower.”

“I’ll fuck that up, probably,” Kenny says, smiling grimly.

“I’ll shower with you,” Kota says, and kisses his cheek, a light peck. “You like that, don’t you? Showering together. We could take our time.”

Kenny’s eyes dilate - it’s so noticeable, when he’s this close, with his eyes so blue.

“We could - what you were saying, yesterday.”

“You want me to fuck you in the shower?” Kota asks, and Kenny groans again, a short, sharp noise, like he’s been hit. “That’s - we can do that. We can, if you want. Do you want to?”

Kenny nods, kisses him, hard and hopeful. “Yeah,” he pushes Kota a step back, keeping their bodies locked together. 

“Go wait in the bathroom,” Kota tells him. “Undress.”

“What, you’re not into caffeinated sex?” Kenny peels his shirt off, drops it on the ground, in the puddle. 

“Go,” Kota says, taking a step back. He feels, for a moment, like he could fuck Kenny here, in his kitchen, with nothing but spit and desperation. This might communicate itself, because Kenny shivers, reaches out, and Kota has to walk away. “Bathroom!”

He fishes around under his bed - he bought two kinds of lube yesterday - one water based, one silicone based, in case Kenny had a preference or allergy which he hadn’t bought up - and a lot of condoms. 

He takes a deep breath, brings the silicone lube and a pair of condoms into the bathroom. 

Kenny’s standing under the shower stream, curtain hanging open and his back to the door. 

Kota watches the water run down his beautiful back, the sweet peach curves of his ass and thighs. Kenny runs his hands through the cloud of his hair, flattening it, turns to present his hardening dick and perfect chest to Kota. 

He blinks - perhaps genuinely surprised to be watched - and smiles bashfully. He’s shy at the strangest times, Kota thinks as he steps into the shower, shoves Kenny against the tiled wall with his free hand. 

“You,” Kota says, and licks a line up Kenny’s neck, “are so sexy,” he knots his hand in Kenny’s hair, bites his mouth.

“Kota,” Kenny gasps, and grabs at his hips, pulls their dicks in alignment.

“Patience,” Kota tells him, sounding like a crazy person. “Turn around.”

He covers his hand with lube, puts the bottle and condoms next to the shampoo, curves his fingers down and up, into the cleft of Kenny’s ass. 

He can slide the tip of one finger into Kenny already - because they’re wet, because Kenny is bucking his hips back in excitement. 

“Patience,” Kota growls again, shakes his head to get the water out of his eyes. He slows his hand down, rocking into Kenny little by little. He fixes his other hand on Kenny’s hip, fingers splayed against muscle. Kenny takes it, clenching, panting, head pressed to his forearms which are on the wall.

“I’m patient. I’m patient. I’m good.”

“So good,” Kota says, and pushes in slowly, to the second knuckle. “So good for me.”

Kenny turns his head, fixes an eye on Kota, grins, a flash of teeth in the falling water.

Kota turns his finger a little, lets the tips of his other fingers feel around the taut skin. “Can I go deeper?” 

‘Please,” Kenny says, twisting his hips, so Kota goes deeper, to the base of his index finger. 

Kenny keens. Kota brushes against his prostate once, twice, pulls out.

“No, please,” Kenny turns, catches at Kota.

“I’m getting more lube,” Kota tells him, “greedy.”

“I’ve never - I,” Kenny’s a wreck, from one finger and some gentle teasing. Kota’s a wreck just from watching him.

He wraps his hand around Kenny’s dick, pumps it once, twice, and lets go, fills his hand with lube again, reaches under to push two fingers in. 

He has to bend his knees a little to get there, but it’s worth the look on Kenny’s face. 

“I’m going to fuck you in front of the mirror,” he says, mindless, “so I can see you.” 

Kenny sobs, clutches at Kota’s shoulders, pushes down onto Kota’s hand. “I have to - I have to - Kota, fuck,” he grabs at his own dick and Kota snatches his wrist. He doesn’t try to move Kenny’s hand away, he just holds it in place. 

He takes his fingers out of Kenny, slowly, lingering, and Kenny shakes through it.

Kota turns off the taps.

“Come on,” he says, and pulls Kenny out of the shower.

He presses Kenny against the sink, drops to his knees on the bathmat, slides his hands up Kenny’s legs and swallows his dick. Kenny yells, and then again when he puts three fingers in Kenny’s wet, hot ass. 

“I’m gonna - Kota, I’m gonna,” and Kota presses up into him, opens his mouth wider, takes him as much as he can.

Kenny goes weak at the knees when he comes, slumps over Kota, reaching for every part of him that he can touch. 

Kota swallows, takes his fingers out again, stands. 

“Turn around and hold on to the sink,” he tells Kenny in his ruined voice. 

Kenny does without saying anything. He’s shaking again, seems relieved to be able to rest against something. 

It takes Kota a moment to gather himself and get the fucking condom open, because now everything’s slippery. When he does, he’s never been more ready. 

He slides his dick up along the raised crease of Kenny’s ass, enjoys his shivery intake of breath. 

“OK?”

“Do it,” Kenny says. 

And he slips in, like they were made for each other. 

They both cry out as Kota settles in to him. It feels like liquid fire is flowing through him. It feels like home.

He fucks Kenny fast, eyes closed, because if he looks it’s over. Kenny’s grunts, the sounds of their skin, the water dripping off them fill his ears. 

When he comes it’s long and debilitating, leaves him draped over Kenny, who’s still bent over the sink, panting.

“I live here now,” Kota says, arms dangling.

“OK,” Kenny says. “I have a match tonight, so I guess they’ll get two for the price of one.”

Kota pulls himself up, slides out - Kenny makes a distressed noise. 

“You OK?”

“Yeah? I think so? I just,” he stands too, turns slowly. “I like having you there.”

Kota stops halfway through tying a knot in the condom to kiss him very thoroughly.

“We will do this again,” he says, grabbing at Kenny’s ass. “As much as you like.”

Kenny nods, kisses him back.

***

Kota never gets round to tying a knot in that condom, and has to clean it out of the sink later. By the time they get back into the kitchen, the puddle is mostly dry and Kenny sweeps it up. Before they get to the match, he’s fucked Kenny twice more. 

“I want to do you, some time,” Kenny tells him, when they’re getting their shoes on to leave. “If that’s a thing you’d want.”

Kota drops his sneaker, catches Kenny’s face in both hands, shakes him a little. 

“You’re not cute. You’re dangerous. You’re going to kill me.” 

“Calm down, Bu-san,” Kenny laughs.

“Calm? Who could be calm with you?” he kisses along Kenny’s hairline, his cheekbone, squeezes his chin for a moment and sighs. “We have to go! So you need to stop talking.”

“You need to stop looking like that,” Kenny says, and combs his fingers through his hair. “You need to be less good at sex.”

“I’m not listening,” Kota says, shoving his foot into his shoe. “Because if you get fired, you won’t be able to come to Japan anymore.”

“OK, OK,” Kenny rolls his eyes and finishes with his laces. “I’d come anyway. Change my name. Wear a mask”

Kota winds his hand into Kenny’s shirt for a second, but doesn’t escalate the way he wants to. “Or we could go and fight and come home and you can tell me what you want to do later.”

“I’d like that,” Kenny says, smiling huge and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this the other day, then kota said that shit about sharing a heart so i figured i better post this before he one ups me on sappy romance any further.
> 
> title from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UTiC_KtbSk


End file.
